


Real World

by DarkShade



Series: The Real World [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, RipFic, Secrets, with special guests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Being a single-parent is hard but Rip wouldn't give it up for anything.If only his weird dreams would stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm procrastinating finishing certain stories.  
> I don't know if I'll add anymore to this but I do have a few ideas.  
> Enjoy

He woke up with a jolt looking around his bedroom trying to work out where he was. Letting out a long sigh he rubbed his eyes as his confusion abated and he realised he was in his apartment in Central City. His dreams were back, the weird ones where he was himself but felt like someone else.

It had been over six months since the car accident when these stupid dreams began, surely a concussion should not last this long. Rolling over he looked at the picture sitting on his bedside cabinet and smiled at it.

_To my Rip, time is a river we’ll navigate together, love Miranda._

She had given him the nickname of Rip because she knew far too any people called Michael, and since he was studying temporal mechanics as one of his degrees, he had to have something a little unusual. Although technically it came from his middle name.

Pushing his hands through his hair Rip knew he wasn’t getting anymore sleep so went to the kitchen and made himself some tea. Turning on the TV he found an old movie to watch, dozing while it played.

“Daddy,” the small voice called to him while a hand batted at his arm.

Rip opened his eyes and smiled finding his son kneeling beside him on the couch, “Good morning.”

“I’m hungry,” Jonas told him.

Grabbing his son around his waist Rip pulled him into his lap hugging him close, “Are you sure? I thought we should go back to sleep.”

“No,” Jonas giggled when Rip began to tickle him, “Stop.”

Kissing the blond head Rip dropped Jonas onto the seat beside him, “Okay, I’ll make some toast.”

“With peanut butter?” Jonas asked with a sweet smile.

Rip shook his head amused, “Only because it’s Friday.”

 

Listening to his son in the other room watching cartoons Rip made them some breakfast. Jonas was the centre of Rip’s world and had been since the moment he’d been born. Of course the happiest day of his life then turned into the worst. Miranda died a few hours after having their son through complications no one could have predicted.

For four years Rip had raised their son alone, trying hard to balance his work and life while in London. Moving to Central City had been a spur of the moment decision when he got a job he hadn’t expected to but it wasn’t like he had anyone back in London.

“Here you go,” Rip set the plate with toast on the table in front of Jonas, “Eat up.”

Jonas climbed onto Rip’s lap the moment he sat on the couch and munched his toast while watching cartoons. Eating his own breakfast Rip smiled slightly at the warmth of his little boy leaning back against him.

About an hour later Rip tapped Jonas’ leg, “Okay, time to get dressed. I have to go to work and you have day care.”

Jonas pouted before laughing when Rip stood turning Jonas upside down for a few seconds before he carried the little boy into the bathroom to wash him. Less than thirty minutes later both were ready for the day. Rip grabbed the Flash backpack all of Jonas’ things were in and caught his hand leading him out the apartment.

 

Mercury Labs was an incredible employer for people with children. They not only had flexible working hours but also a day care with excellent teachers who ensured the children were prepared for entering school. Rip was well aware how lucky he had been to get the job here.

“Morning, Mr Green, Miss King,” Jonas greeted the two teachers who were still drinking coffee when they arrived.

“Good morning, Jonas,” Miss King smiled at him, she was quite young with an enthusiasm for teaching that Rip appreciated, “Dr Hunter.”

Rip nodded to her before turning to his son, “Looks like we’re here early so why don’t you go and get a book to read until everyone else gets here?” Crouching down so he was at the same level Rip smiled at his little boy, “I will see you at lunchtime, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Jonas nodded.

Rip opened his arms for a hug smiling when Jonas threw himself into his arms. Hugging his son close Rip felt complete peace for those few seconds. Kissing the bright blond head Rip let him go watching as Jonas ran over to the library section, choosing a book the boy sat cross-legged on the carpet and began to read.

“I’ll take that for you,” Miss King offered reaching for the backpack Rip was holding.

Shaken out of his reverie Rip handed the bag over, “I’ll be down for lunch.”

She nodded and ushered him out of the room.

 

Rip flipped through his mail while Jonas skipped a few steps ahead of him along the corridors to their apartment.

“Hi, Trina,” Jonas suddenly cried bouncing on ahead to the woman standing in her doorway across from theirs.

“Hey, buddy,” she crouched down to catch him in a hug, “Did you have a good day?”

Jonas nodded, “Where’s Ali?”

“Ali is still at work,” Trina grinned, “But she’ll be here tomorrow when you come over to help me bake.”

“But we don’t let her help,” Jonas reminded the other woman, “Because she makes everything taste yuck.”

Rip frowned slightly, “That’s not a nice thing to say, Jonas.”

Katrina Avery, his neighbour and one of the few people he trusted with Jonas, grinned back at him, “But we all know it’s true.”

Shaking his head Rip opened the door to their apartment, “Say bye to Katrina,” he told his son, “You’ll see her tomorrow.”

“Bye, Trina,” Jonas beamed at her before he ran into his own apartment.

Rip waited for a moment before turning to the blonde who was smiling at him, “Do you want to join us for dinner?”

“Ali is picking up food,” Katrina replied, “So I’ll pass this time. I’ll see you tomorrow around ten.”

With a slight nod Rip bade her goodbye and entered the apartment finding Jonas was on the couch already reading his book. It was times like this Rip was just overwhelmed by how much he loved his little boy.

Placing the backpack in his spot near the door Rip dropped a quick kiss on his son’s hair before heading into the kitchen to make them dinner.

 

Rip sat gently stroking his son’s back as Jonas slept on top of him while he watched an old movie. He knew he should put the boy in his bed but Rip liked holding Jonas when he slept, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he lost this simple joy. Finally he shifted Jonas onto his shoulder and carried the little boy into his bedroom.

Sliding Jonas under his covers Rip tucked Jonas’ favourite bear in beside him before covering him properly. He watched his son sleep for a few minutes before returning to the lounge and dropping onto the couch exhausted. Being a single parent was hard but he couldn’t imagine his life without Jonas.

*********************************************

Rip knocked. The door opened and he didn’t get a chance to say a word as Jonas instantly bounded inside to hug Ali and then Katrina. Rip placed his son’s backpack on the couch.

“What are your plans for this morning?” Ali asked joining him while Katrina took Jonas to the kitchen to start choosing what type of cookies they were going to make.

Rip gave a slight smile, “Making my life even harder than it already is.”

“What?”

“Never mind,” he told her, “Jonas, I’ll be back soon.”

Jonas quickly ran to hug Rip before he scampered back to Katrina. 

Ali patted Rip’s arm comfortingly, “Go and enjoy your morning,” she told him, “We have him.”

Knowing his little boy was fine Rip left and headed to the car. It wasn’t a long drive from his apartment to the suburbs, he parked in front of a house which had several balls scattered over the front lawn.

Knocking on the door Rip smiled slightly at the chorus of barking coming from inside. He listened amused to the sounds coming from the other side before the door opened.

“Hi, Michael,” Eddie greeted him, “Come on in.”

Entering the house Rip quickly closed the front door before Eddie opened the hall door and the barking came again.

Rip crouched down smiling at the chocolate brown Labrador puppy bounding towards him, “Hey there girl,” he caught the enthusiastic puppy lifting her into his arms and gently scratching her head as she licked his face, “It’s good to see you too.”

“Have you told Jonas yet?” Eddie asked leading him into the living room where several other puppies were running around.

Rip shook his head, “She’s going to be a surprise.”

“Well I’m sure that’ll make you the best dad ever,” Eddie noted, “Grab a seat and I’ll make you some tea.”

Rip took a seat on the couch still petting the puppy who settled on his lap, “Have you got homes for any of the others yet?”

“Yeah,” Eddie replied, “They’ll be collected in the next week or so. You’re the first to pick up your new puppy.”

“Well I can’t wait to get her home,” Rip replied, continuing to stroke the puppy in his lap, “Can I, Gideon?”

Gideon barked.

“I’ll get you that tea,” Eddie chuckled.

 

It had been only the second week he’d left Jonas with Katrina and Ali when Rip ran into Eddie in the city centre. He also worked in Mercury Labs and they’d spoken briefly in the few weeks Rip had been there. Eddie’s wife had just had a baby while his elder daughter’s dog had just had puppies so his house was in absolute chaos. Seeing the other man struggling with his shopping, Rip offered to help and had instantly fallen in love with the smallest puppy who had scampered over to him the moment he’d walked into the house.

Still too young to be separated from her mother at the time Rip visited each weekend, getting her used to him until he was finally able to take her home to meet Jonas. He knew getting a puppy was going to add to the chaos, and exhaustion, in his life but Rip couldn’t leave her.

He’d made sure he had everything they would need for their new puppy over the past few weeks. Eddie had helpfully got Gideon all her shots and micro-chipped before Rip took her home.

Rip had also checked neither Ali nor Katrina were allergic. They were so much a part of Jonas’ life so he knew he couldn’t take the puppy if neither of them were able to be around her. Thankfully neither was allergic and both loved dogs although had been confused he’d asked the question.

He put the bright red collar he’d bought on Gideon, smiling as she kept trying to lick his hand. Lifting her into his arms Rip headed up the stairs to introduce his son to the new member of their family.

 

Katrina watched her girlfriend as she sat reading a story to the little boy they were babysitting. They had both instantly adored Jonas Hunter when they met him almost six months ago. He was so cute, with big blue eyes and bright blond hair, always filled with questions, as well as being very affectionate giving hugs and kisses whenever he saw them.

The little boy came with a father Katrina sometimes wanted to wrap in her arms and just hug because he really needed it. Michael was a good man, who adored his son and had become a good friend to them both. She could see though there were days the man was exhausted trying to keep up with his little boy and wished he would take up their offer to babysit more often. So far they had only managed to persuade Michael to let them take Jonas for a few hours each Saturday morning to let him have some time on his own.

“Are the cookies ready yet?” Jonas asked suddenly.

Katrina shook her head, “Not yet but as soon as they are we’ll all have one.”

Jonas beamed at her before turning back to Ali and their book. A knock came on the door and Katrina smiled finding Michael there holding a puppy in his arms.

“What?” was all she managed before Jonas came running over.

“Is that a puppy?” Jonas demanded wide-eyed as his father crouched down.

Michael smiled, “Yes, this is our new puppy. Her name is Gideon.”

Jonas gently reached out to touch the dog who instantly started to lick the little boy’s hand making him giggle.

Ali cleared her throat making Michael look up at her, “I see what you meant this morning when you said you’re making your life even harder than before.”

He shrugged, “I know but look at her and tell me you would leave her.”

Rolling her eyes Ali joined the others petting the puppy.

*********************************************

Rip sighed when Gideon poked at his face with her cold wet nose, it was still early and he just wanted to get some more sleep.

“Okay,” he sighed after several minutes getting up, “You hungry?”

The yapping from the puppy made him smile and he gently clapped her before he got out of bed. Heading for the kitchen he quickly fixed Gideon some breakfast before making himself some tea.

They’d had Gideon for about a month and a half now. Rip found he talked to her a lot which made no sense as she was a puppy and couldn’t talk back but for some reason it helped him when he was stressed.

Getting Jonas breakfast when he got up Rip then sat with his tea stroking Gideon who was sitting on the couch with her head resting against his thigh.

An hour later he had Jonas washed and dressed standing outside the girls’ apartment.

“Good morning,” Ali said catching Jonas in a quick hug before sending him inside to see Katrina. She quickly scratched Gideon’s head before looking at Rip, “I promise we will have him back by dinner time and he will not gorge himself on sweets.”

“Thanks, Ali,” Rip smiled at her, “You know you didn’t need to...”

“Who else are we going to take to a show like this?” Ali laughed, “My friend who runs the company wants real kids to see the production. I promised her at least one discerning child.”

Rip chuckled, “He knows what he likes. Okay, if there are any problems or if he gets upset then call me and I will come pick him up.”

“He’ll be fine, Michael,” Ali promised, “Give him a hug bye and go enjoy your day to yourself.”

Crouching down Rip called to his son who came over for a quick hug before he petted Gideon and waving goodbye when Rip left.

 

It was a nice day as Rip walked through the streets with his puppy scampering happily at his side. He had no idea what to do without Jonas for a full day but Gideon needed a walk anyway so it gave him time to think.

Wandering randomly through the city Rip frowned hearing Gideon suddenly begin to yap at him. Looking down he saw her leash was twisting oddly, he unhooked it to untangle the leather strap surprised when Gideon suddenly bounded away.

“Gideon,” he snapped, “Get back here,” Rip chased after his puppy frowning when she disappeared through a small hole in a wire fence that had several large ‘Keep Out’ signs.

Groaning in annoyance he managed to find an opening big enough for him, squeezing through Rip scanned the area looking for his puppy.

“Gideon?” he called worriedly, “Come on, Gideon. Come here, girl.”

“Hey,” a man appeared suddenly to Rip’s surprise as he was sure no one had been around, his hair sitting just at his shoulders and a t-shirt showing a half-melted Rubik’s cube, “This is private property.”

“I am sorry,” Rip stated, “But my dog managed to get in through a hole in the fence. She’s just a puppy.”

“Is this her?” another man said appearing just as suddenly but Rip didn’t care why he hadn’t seen him approach as his dog was being carried by the new arrival.

Rip reached out and took the puppy into his arms, smiling as she licked at his face, “Bad girl, Gideon. You shouldn’t have run away. What would I tell Jonas?”

“Jonas?” the first of the men asked.

Rip smiled slightly, “My son,” he looked at the two men, “Thank you, I’m sorry about trespassing...”

At the hesitation the first of his new friends grinned, “I’m Cisco, that’s Barry.”

“Michael,” he introduced himself attaching the leash to Gideon and putting her on the ground where she began to chew on the bottom of his denims, “Michael Hunter.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Michael,” Barry told him, “Take care of your troublemaker.”

Rip nodded, “Thanks again,” he said before leading Gideon away.

*********************************************

“Who was our intruder?” Iris asked when Barry and Cisco returned to the cortex.

“A puppy,” Cisco said bringing up the CCTV footage, “Belonging to him.”

Iris stared at the man on the screen as did Harry and Joe.

“And?” Harry demanded.

Cisco shook his head, “There wasn’t a glimmer of recognition in his eyes when he talked to us.”

“Except he called his dog Gideon,” Joe noted.

“Well Gideon, the AI Gideon, said certain things may stick,” Cisco reminded them, “Things that were so important to him that not even the memory wipe would remove them.”

Joe folded his arms, “But other than the name you’re sure nothing else is in there.”

“I saw nothing to suggest he did know who we were,” Barry replied.

“And there was no vibe from him,” Cisco added, “It looks like Rip Hunter Time Master is gone for good.”

Barry nodded, “Which is exactly what he wanted.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still procrastinating finishing other things I didn’t intend to write anymore of this and not sure I will add anymore chapters but never say never.  
> Enjoy.

Crying woke Rip from another one of his strange dreams. 

Jumping out of bed, seeing it was barely 2am, he ran into Jonas’ room grimacing to find Jonas had been sick.

“Daddy,” the little boy sobbed reaching for him.

Scooping Jonas up into his arms, Rip felt heat radiating from the little boy. Soothing his son, Rip ran a cool bath gently bathing the little boy to both clean him as well as hopefully bring down his temperature. Lifting him out the bath Rip dried and changed Jonas into the clean pyjamas he’d grabbed. Taking Jonas into the kitchen Rip gave his son some water and medicine before tucking him into Rip’s bed.

He stripped Jonas’ bed, throwing the sheets in the washing machine, so he could wash them first thing in the morning, before sliding in beside his little boy. Checking Jonas, who was already asleep again, Rip was relieved that he felt cooler already so felt comfortable to return to sleep.

Not that he managed to.

 

Wrapping her dressing gown around her Katrina frowned at the frantic knocking on their front door. Opening it she found a harassed looking Michael standing there, “Morning?”

“I’m really sorry to wake you,” Michael rushed out, “But Jonas is sick and I need to pick some things up for him. I was hoping you or Ali could watch him while I run to the pharmacy...”

Katrina held up her hand stopping him, “Give me two minutes to get dressed and I’ll be right over.”

“Thank you,” he sighed, relief covering his face before he disappeared back into his own apartment.

Heading into the bedroom Katrina grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt.

“Who was that?” Ali called from the bathroom.

“It was Michael,” Katrina replied as she quickly dressed, “Jonas is ill. I’m going to watch him while Michael gets some things.”

Ali appeared dressed while drying her hair with a towel, “Let him know if he needs anything to let us know.”

Katrina rolled her eyes and kissed her quickly, “I will. See you tonight.”

Heading across the hall Michael let her in almost the instant she knocked. 

“Jonas is still sleeping in my room,” he told her, “He’ll probably be upset if he wakes up and I’m not here so I will be back as soon as I can.”

“Why not let me go fetch everything?” Katrina suggested.

Michael shook his head, “He’s allergic to a few things so if they don’t have what I usually get I need to make sure I get something...”

“Stop,” she cut him off again, “It’s okay. I will be here if he wakes up. Go.”

As he hurried out Katrina had to catch Gideon when she tried to follow Michael out of the apartment.

“Not you,” Katrina chuckled at the disappointed whine Gideon let out, “He’ll be back soon. Let’s get you some breakfast.”

She opened some food for Gideon and settled the puppy in her corner of the kitchen to eat before she went to check on Jonas. Finding the little boy still asleep in his father’s bed Katrina gently rested her hand on his forehead, frowning at how hot the boy was. She hushed him when he moaned slightly but thankfully he didn’t wake up. She found a washcloth and wet it resting it on the little boy’s forehead to help cool him down.

 

Rip rechecked the ingredients on the box he was holding before he added it to the basket. He quickly picked up everything else he’d need. Paying for everything Rip headed back to the apartment relieved to find Jonas was still asleep.

“I’ve kept him cool,” Katrina said, “Did you get everything you need?”

Rip nodded, “Yes. I think so. Thank you for coming and sitting with him.”

Katrina frowned at him slightly, “Have you slept?”

“I got a little,” Rip replied with a shrug.

“Okay, I have a few hours before my shift starts so I will take Gideon for her walk,” Katrina told him, “Then I will sit with Jonas while you have a shower.”

Letting out a sigh Rip nodded, “I need to call into work and let the day-care know Jonas is sick.”

To his surprise Katrina hugged him tightly for a few minutes.

“Thanks,” Rip whispered, knowing how fortunate he was that he had moved in across from the two women.

Katrina patted his arm, “It’s not a problem. I’ll take Gideon for her walk.”

 

Jonas lay on the couch staring uninterested at the television while Gideon was curled up at his feet. Thankfully his temperature was much lower than it had been and he hadn’t been sick again. It turned out there was a bug going through the day-care so Jonas wasn’t the only one currently unwell. 

Rip had managed to get some work done while Jonas slept for most of the day but he knew it wasn’t something he could do for more than a few days.

“Daddy?” the small plaintive cry came.

Crouching beside the couch Rip gently stroked his son’s hair checking his forehead at the same time, “Yeah, buddy?”

“Can I get a drink?” Jonas asked with a slight pout.

“Of course,” Rip picked up the cup of water he had sitting near for his son, “Here you go.”

Jonas sipped the water before curling up again.

“Do you think you could eat some toast?” Rip asked.

Jonas shook his head.

“Okay,” Rip soothed giving him a smile. Looking up when someone knocked, he opened the door to Ali, “Hi.”

“How is he?” she asked.

Rip moved to let her inside, “He’s better.”

Ali instantly headed to the couch and crouched beside Jonas, “Hey, little man are you feeling better?”

Jonas nodded, “A bit.”

“That’s good,” she smiled at him giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before turning back to Rip, “Do you want me to take Gideon out or watch Jonas while you do?”

“You know you don’t have to,” Rip said.

Rolling her eyes Ali patted his shoulder, “I want to. Why don’t you take Gideon out and get some fresh air. You look like you need a break. We can sit and watch some cartoons while you’re out.”

“Thanks, Ali,” he sighed, “That would be great.” He moved to his son’s side and stroked his hair, “I’m going to take Gideon out for her walk. Ali is going to stay with you for a bit. Are you okay with that?”

Jonas pouted slightly but he nodded. Ali sat beside the boy and pulled him into her lap while Rip got Gideon’s leash.

Walking towards the park Rip was relieved that Ali and Katrina were so willing to help him with Jonas. It was a relief that he had them to turn to, that he could trust them to watch over his son for a few hours every so often giving him a break.

*********************************************

The CCPD was busy with people everywhere when Rip walked into the precinct with Jonas held in his arms. His son was small and Rip didn’t want him to get lost or stepped on by anybody. He’d bounced back quickly from being sick a few weeks before and Jonas was now back to his normal energy levels. 

Rip found it typical that the few days Jonas wasn’t running him ragged he didn’t get any extra rest because he was spending all his time worried about his son so he barely slept.

“Where’s Trina?” Jonas asked as they moved further inside the building finding the large room which had a mixture of people who were either at desks or standing around talking.

“I don’t know,” Rip replied, his eyes scanning the room for their friend.

It was Ali’s birthday and they were having dinner with the girls to celebrate, Rip had offered to pick up Katrina after work and they were meeting Ali at the restaurant. 

“Can I help you?” an older man appeared beside him suddenly, his face stern with his dark eyes boring into Rip. 

“Detective West,” Katrina’s voice came just before she appeared, she had already changed but was carrying a file, “He’s here to pick me up.”

The other man nodded, “Okay, Officer.”

“I’ll be two minutes,” Katrina promised before she headed to an office nearby.

“Are you a policeman?” Jonas asked suddenly.

Detective West’s stern demeanour softened instantly, “Yes, I am. I’m a Detective. Do you know what that means?”

“You solve problems and find bad people,” Jonas replied with a nod.

West chuckled, “That’s as good an explanation as I could give.”

Jonas gave a grin resting against Rip shyly who rubbed his son’s back. He saw Katrina returning with another man.

“Okay, I have one more thing to do and then I will be ready,” Katrina told him.

“Are you a policeman too?” Jonas spoke up looking at the new arrival.

Katrina ruffled the boy’s hair, “This is Captain Singh. He’s the boss of all of us.”

Rip chuckled at how impressed Jonas was by this.

“Captain, these are my neighbours Michael and Jonas Hunter,” Katrina introduced before telling them, “I’ll be just a minute.”

Jonas turned back to Singh, “Do you tell everyone what to do?”

“I do,” the Captain replied, “I make sure everyone does what they’re supposed to but since Joe and Katrina are so good at their jobs I rarely have to.”

“Where do you work?” Jonas asked looking at all the desks around the room.

Singh pointed to the other side of the room, “I work in that office. Do you want to see it?”

“Can I, Daddy?” Jonas asked.

Rip nodded, “Just a quick look, we don’t want to disturb Captain Singh for long. I’m sure he is very busy.”

Allowing Jonas down to walk they followed Singh to his office, Rip stood in the doorway while Jonas was shown the office by the other man. Yelling from behind him made Rip turn just in time to see a man grab a gun from one of the cops bringing him in, he fired into the air and Rip saw Singh grab Jonas pulling him down to safety. 

Without thought Rip grabbed a gun from one of the cops standing beside him and fired, the bullet hit the weapon just at the gunman’s hand making him drop the gun swearing in pain. Several of the officers moved and he was restrained.

Rip stared at the gun still held in his hand moving only when Detective West took it from him.

“Where did you learn to shoot like that?” Katrina asked in amazement.

Shaking his head in confusion Rip breathed, “I have no idea.”

 

Katrina took the seat beside Rip, they’d returned to the apartment for birthday cake after their meal and Ali was showing Jonas some of her presents. 

“Are you okay?” she asked him.

Rip shrugged, “I was thinking about earlier tonight.”

“That was a great shot you made,” Katrina told him, “Everyone was impressed.”

“I’ve never fired a gun in my life,” Rip replied, “I’ve never even picked one up.”

Resting her hand on his arm she shrugged, “You know it’s a bit like mothers who lift cars off their kids. Jonas was there and your instincts took over to protect him.”

“I’ve never fired a gun,” Rip told her again, “But I’ve been dreaming about it for months now.”

Katrina frowned confused, “What do you mean?”

“Before we moved here I was driving home from work when a truck hit my car while I was sitting at a red light,” he told her, “Thankfully I only ended up with a concussion but I’ve had strange dreams ever since. In most of them I’m trying to shoot at someone trying to get others to safety.”

She squeezed his hand, “They’re only dreams, Michael. You were just protecting your little boy,” patting his arm she smiled, “Come and have some cake.”

Nodding he let her move him trying not to brood over the events in the police station.

*********************************************

Cisco stared at the footage of the police station on the screen, “That was some shot, considering the distance as well as the angle.”

Joe nodded, “That was the general consensus in the precinct.”

“Who is she?” Cisco pointed to the woman at Rip’s side.

“Officer Avery,” Joe told him, “Turns out the apartment you found for them is next door to a cop.”

Cisco shrugged, “I didn’t really have much time to pull this together and this was the best place I could find for them to live. Checking out the neighbours wasn’t something I thought of to be honest.”

“Do you think this will stir up any memories?” Joe asked concerned.

“I’m not sure,” Cisco replied, “Hopefully he shrugs this off as parental instincts. If not then I’ll contact Gideon and see if there is anything we need to do to make sure his memories don’t return.”

Joe nodded and re-watched the footage of the Rip shooting the gun from the man’s hand. He missed the old days before the Particle Accelerator exploded when things like time travel, meta-humans and being able to rewrite someone’s memories were only in science fiction movies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, still procrastinating.  
> Enjoy

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Rip frowned at Katrina and Ali.

The two women rolled their eyes but it was Katrina who stated, “It’s a great idea. You need to start trying to meet new people and not spend all your time with a four year old and a dog.”

“What does that make you two?” he threw back at her.

Katrina patted his cheek, “Your Guardian Angels.”

Rip sighed annoyed, taking a long drink of his coffee he stared at the two women across the dining table in their apartment, “It’s been a long time, a very long time since I dated. I was eighteen when I met Miranda and we were together for over a decade. I’ve also spent the last four years raising a son on my own. This isn’t a good idea.”

Katrina rolled her eyes, “It’s coffee with the woman. You’re not proposing.”

“She asked you,” Ali reminded him, “You’ve made a good impression so far.”

Dropping his head onto the table Rip groaned, he knew he shouldn’t have brought it up but he had been so surprised at the invitation and, for some reason, trusted them to help him decide what to do.

“Come on, Michael,” Katrina encouraged, “Just meet her for coffee on Saturday morning. We’ll have Jonas anyway. We can take him and Gideon to the park then meet you after or give you an excuse to escape if you need one.”

“Fine.”

 

Jitters wasn’t too busy, it had a steady flow of people as it was mid-morning on a Saturday but there weren’t many staying to have their drinks. Rip sat finishing his tea watching the door wondering why he’d agreed to do this. Katrina and Ali had left him after they’d all had a drink before they took Jonas and Gideon to the park leaving him to wait for his date. He had been slightly annoyed when he realised the girls had basically made sure he came on his ‘date’ by suggesting to Jonas they all go for hot chocolate before they took him to the park.

Exactly on time Isabelle walked through the doors of Jitters, smiling when she saw him sitting there. Nervously he stood to greet her and muddled his way through saying hello.

“What would you like to drink?” Rip asked once she had taken a seat.

Isabelle smiled slightly, her dark brown eyes crinkling with amusement, “Black coffee please.”

Giving her a quick nod he headed to order their drinks. 

They’d met in a bookstore earlier in the week during his lunch hour. Usually he spent the hour with his son so Rip found himself a little lost since the day-care had taken the children on a trip to the zoo. He decided to go for a walk, finding himself in a rare book store. Despite the subjects he had studied, and held doctorates in, Rip had an affinity for antiques and old books. Not that he could have things like that with a little boy and a puppy tearing around his apartment. He kept the few things he’d acquired before Jonas was born on very high shelves.

Rip had picked up a first edition of the War of the Worlds just as Isabelle reached for it and they’d started talking. To his surprise he enjoyed their conversation and, when they both realised their lunch-hours were nearly at an end, Isabelle suggested they meet for coffee to continue it.

 

“You’re probably the first person who works with advanced technology ever to think that a job in art restoration is interesting,” Isabelle chuckled as she sipped her coffee.

Rip shrugged, “I always enjoyed history. I have a first edition of the Time Machine at home.”

“You’re kidding,” she cried in amazement before musing, “Although still about technology.”

He laughed at that and they continued to chat for about another hour before Rip realised how close to lunch it was. 

“I am sorry but I need to pick up my son,” Rip told her.

He’d been completely up front with the fact he had Jonas because he didn’t want there to be any misunderstandings regarding his responsibilities.

“Of course,” Isabelle smiled, “This was nice.”

“It was.”

 

“And?” Ali and Katrina demanded in unison.

Rip sighed glancing over at Jonas who was playing with Gideon on the grass near the picnic table they were sitting at, “And I suggested we arrange dinner once I’d checked babysitting for Jonas.”

“One of us can watch him any night this week except Tuesday,” Katrina told him instantly.

“Okay,” Rip stared at them stunned that there wasn’t even a hesitation to think.

Ali chuckled patting his arm, “We made sure to check our calendar so we were able to support you in this.”

“You are both in serious need of a hobby,” Rip told them with a frown.

Katrina smiled at him, “Okay, choose a night then call her. I know a really nice restaurant that is perfect for a proper first date.”

“If I don’t do this you’ll both annoy me until I do?” Rip asked, “Won’t you?”

The two women nodded and smiled at him sweetly making him groan again.

*********************************************

Rip sat on his kitchen floor, which was covered in a plastic sheet, finger-painting with Jonas. He tried to do fun things like this with the boy as much as he could so Jonas wouldn’t grow up thinking that Rip only worked all the time. The picture was to be a present for Katrina and Ali who he knew would display it on their fridge proudly.

He was seeing Isabelle again tomorrow where they were going to the museum to see the Wild West exhibition that was only going to be in the city for two weeks and, since Rip liked Westerns, Isabelle had suggested they go. 

They had been seeing each other for a few weeks now and Isabelle was smart, kind with a good sense of humour who, for some odd reason, liked his company. She had asked to meet Jonas however, since she’d already met Gideon but allowing someone into Jonas’ life was a big thing and Rip wasn’t sure he was ready for that.

“Daddy, I’m finished,” Jonas grinned showing the picture to him.

Rip grinned back, “That is wonderful. Let’s leave it to dry so we can get you and the kitchen clean then I can make us dinner.”

Nodding Jonas waited for Rip to move the painting to sit on the breakfast bar to dry before he pulled the apron off Jonas dropping it into the storage box. Lifting Jonas up Rip took him into the bathroom and quickly cleaned all the paint off of him. Dropping Jonas on the couch with his tablet, for the allotted twenty minutes of the day he was allowed to use it, Rip then cleaned away their painting supplies before allowing Gideon out of the bedroom.

Getting out the ingredients to make their dinner Rip began to pull together their meal thinking over whether or not to introduce his son to the woman he was dat...spending time with. 

 

“Daddy,” Jonas called suddenly, “Ali is at the door.”

“Did you open the door?” Rip demanded concerned moving into the living room.

Jonas shook his head from his seat on the couch, “I can hear her.”

Confused Rip opened the door finding Ali standing talking to Katrina who was in their apartment, “Am I interrupting?”

“Do you have a vase?” Ali spun to him.

Rip stared at her bemused, “Do you realise which apartment you came to?”

She frowned at him, “I was hoping.”

“Why do you need a vase anyway?” he asked, catching glimpses of Katrina buzzing around the other apartment through the open door, “You both hate cut flowers.”

“My mother just called to tell me she’s going to be in town tomorrow,” Ali grimaced, “She’s going to stay with us for the night and ‘a home isn’t a home without flowers’.”

“Ah,” Rip nodded understanding.

Ali looked at him hopefully, “You wouldn’t suddenly have to go out of town and need someone to watch Jonas tomorrow night? And since we only have one spare room...”

“No,” he replied sharply.

“Spoilsport,” Ali grimaced at him, “You do know Mrs Krakowski in the deli thinks one of us is actually his mother. And you were just the sperm donor.”

Rip placed his hand on her arm consolingly, “But it’s my turn for custody. You have Saturday morning.”

“Speaking of,” Katrina appeared suddenly, “Are you going to let Isabelle meet Jonas?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Rip replied, “I have to make him dinner if this insane conversation is finished?”

Katrina nodded, “Only if you agree to have dinner with us tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“So we can distract my mother with the cute child and puppy,” Ali replied, rolling her eyes at the obvious answer.

Chuckling Rip nodded, “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

*********************************************

Rip smiled as he stepped into the first room of the exhibit they were here to see titled ‘How the West Was Won’. He’d decided that he wasn’t ready to let Isabelle meet Jonas. It was far too soon and he didn’t want his son to get attached to someone if she wasn’t going to be around long.

It wasn’t that he expected them to stop dat...spending time together but she was the first woman since Miranda had died he’d socialised with in that way and it was daunting. 

“Come on,” Isabelle tugged his arm, “Are we going in or are did we pay to stand here?”

Smiling at her Rip started walking inside. They followed the path which showed the history of those who had settled in the ‘Wild West’ into the next room. Isabelle let go of his arm to study the paintings on display while Rip moved further in, stalling when he saw a Wanted poster beside a mannequin wearing what proclaimed to be the man’s actual clothes.

“Jonah Hex,” he read softly, “Jonah Hex,” he repeated, frowning as something tried to catch his attention. His hand reaching out without thought to the long brown coat pulling it back quickly when he realised. Taking a few more steps Rip felt a shiver slide down his spine when he read the next plaque, Calvert.

Staring at the information on the wall in front of him, Rip jumped when Isabelle suddenly touched his arm.

“Hey,” she frowned concerned, “Are you okay?”

Nodding he managed to give a weak smile, “Sorry, I was caught up with the story.”

“Yeah,” she murmured scanning the story, “It’s pretty horrific.”

Rip nodded, relieved when she started walking out of the room her arm through his. There was something about the story of the massacre of Calvert, something about the outlaw that didn’t feel right.

 

Moving to look at the models of the railroads Rip frowned as he could hear voices coming from nearby. With Isabelle’s focus on the informative film Rip took a few steps back finding himself in the room they’d just left.

A large mean-looking man was going through one of the costumes in the Calvert display, growling in annoyance.

“Have you found it yet?” an annoyed voice came from the other side, a voice that sounded familiar, “The next group of people will be allowed in here in two minutes. I can’t stall the system for long without someone coming to check.”

Moving slightly closer but staying hidden he frowned to see the man he’d met the day Gideon had got loose. He grasped for the name finally remembering it was Cisco.

“Not yet,” the first man growled, “Stupid cowboy had to hide the thing in amongst his junk. The Englishman would be useful right about now. He knew Hex best.”

“Unfortunately Rip isn’t an option, Mick,” Cisco stated making Rip take a deep breath in, “What did Sara say it was anyway?”

“Small silver circle,” the one identified as Mick replied.

Cisco pointed to the coat, “Could it look like a button?”

The two men moved to the coat and Rip wanted to yell at them to leave it, surprised by his reaction to the piece of cloth, but managed not to. Seeing the two men were about to find what they were looking for, and discover him watching, Rip quickly returned to the next room with the rest of the people.

 

Cisco frowned hearing noise coming from somewhere in the room while Mick retrieved the disc Jonah Hex had stolen from the Waverider.

Pulling out his phone he quickly checked the camera feed he’d hacked into frowning when he saw they’d had an audience for their conversation.

“Mick,” he called to the former thief and showing him the screen, “We might have a problem.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Dr Hunter?”

Rip jumped surprised at the voice coming from behind him, turning to see the woman standing there, “Dr McGee, I didn’t hear you come in. Is there something you need?”

Tina McGee, his boss and owner of Mercury Labs, smiled, “No, I was just surprised to find you here so late. You’ve usually picked your son up by now.”

Rip smiled, “Usually yes but a friend knows someone who runs a theatre company which does children’s shows. He’s become part of their usual test audience. I’m meeting them for dinner in a couple of hours.”

McGee took a seat and glanced at his screen, “So you have a few hours all to yourself which, from what I know, is very rare and you’re working?”

“Honestly,” Rip grimaced before confessing, “I don’t know what to do without him around. It’s quite sad really.”

She laughed softly, “It just shows how good a father you are.”

He smiled slightly, surprised when she turned his monitor off.

“And I am going to be a good boss by telling you to go enjoy your free time,” McGee told him, “Even if it is simply watching a movie until dinner. You are allowed to take a break once in a while.”

Nodding Rip stood, “Goodnight, Dr McGee.”

“Goodnight, Dr Hunter,” she replied as he grabbed his jacket and walked out.

 

Tina McGee waited until she was sure she was completely alone before she turned the computer on again. She frowned when she saw what he’d been searching the internet for.

Pulling out her phone Tina quickly dialled, “Cisco, we may have a problem.”

She jumped when the portal opened behind her but, turning the computer off again, she grabbed her bag and walked through.

“You know I could have just driven here,” she noted, entering Star Labs to find Cisco Ramon and Harry Wells sitting with a pizza box on the bench between them.

“This was quicker,” Cisco replied, pushing a seat out for her, “Do you want a slice?”

Grabbing a napkin she lifted a slice of the pizza and took the offered soda, “Not what I expected for dinner tonight but I must admit better company.”

“You said we have a problem?” Harry demanded once she’d finished eating.

“Hunter was working late tonight,” Tina explained, “I saw his screen and he wasn’t working but researching the Internet. I checked once he left,” she sighed, “He’s looking into you and Mick Rory.”

“Damn,” Cisco sighed, “I knew he overheard us last week at the museum. His memories could be resurfacing.”

“That is not good. Can you fix it?” Harry asked, with a frown,

Cisco shook his head, “From the information Gideon gave me we knew this was always a possibility but we do have a contingency if his memories resurface.”

“If they actually have,” Tina noted, “It could just be that he saw you at the museum, recognising you from when he met you here and Mick Rory from old news clips. He might just be trying to work out what you were doing.”

“So, we keep an eye on him,” Cisco noted.

Harry nodded in agreement, “We don’t want to do something if there is no reason to or worse precipitate his memories returning.”

Tina sighed, “I will let you know if anything else happens. Now, Cisco my car is at the office so send me back.”

*********************************************

Rip chuckled as he watched Jonas explain to Gideon how she was supposed to fetch the ball he had thrown. The puppy was bouncing up and down with excitement at being outside in the park to play but hadn’t quite caught onto the game yet.

“Why don’t we forget playing fetch,” Rip noted, “And go for a walk instead?”

Jonas nodded, “Okay, Daddy.”

Catching their dog, Rip reattached the leash to her collar before he took Jonas by the hand and started them through the park. Jonas bounced at his side while Gideon scampered along beside him.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the two men from the exhibit the week before. Their conversation had been odd but they couldn’t have been talking about him because that was utterly insane. 

Yet how many people were known as Rip and were English?

Researching the two men had thrown up even more questions as one appeared to have been the notorious criminal ‘Heatwave’ while the other, who he’d met, was a scientist who worked for the CCPD part time.

“Daddy,” Jonas pulled his attention back to the present, “Why did you not see your friend this week?”

Rip blinked surprised that Jonas was aware of Isabelle, “How...”

“Ali and Trina said,” Jonas replied with a smile, “They think it’s good you have a friend.”

“My friend had something else to do this week,” Rip said.

Jonas nodded, “Are you sad you didn’t see her?”

“I’m not sad. I would have liked to see her though,” Rip told him, “But I will this week.”

“Can I see her?”

Rip stalled at the question, taking a breath he ruffled his son’s hair, “Someday you will when it’s the right time. Okay?”

Jonas grinned, “Okay.”

Relieved that the conversation was over Rip decided he had to talk to the girls about what they said in front of his son when he saw them for lunch.

 

“You need to tell your mother that, as much as I appreciate it, she doesn’t need to get Jonas presents,” Rip told Ali, staring at the several bags sitting in the corner of the room.

Ali shrugged, “Sorry, that’s not going to work. She is utterly in love with him and has decided, since I’m not giving her grandchildren anytime soon, he’s the closest thing she’s getting.”

Rip grimaced, “Really? Your mother is...”

“Interesting,” Katrina threw in appearing from the kitchen where she was making lunch.

“That’s a good way to describe her,” Rip chuckled.

Ali frowned, “She’s an actress so a little theatrical but her heart is in the right place.”

“Maggie is a lovely woman,” Katrina added with a smile squeezing Ali’s shoulder, “Don’t be put off by the way she acts sometimes, she tries to over-compensate because of how little time she spent with Ali when she was growing up.”

Rip sighed giving in, “Then thank her for me.”

Ali smiled at him, “I will.”

*********************************************

“I’m impressed,” Isabelle said as she wandered around his living room.

Rip frowned confused, “At what?”

“That you have a little boy and a puppy yet this place is immaculate,” she replied with a slight smile, “What’s your secret so I can sell it to other single-parents and make a fortune?”

“Helpful babysitters willing to take both a few hours early so I could tidy up,” Rip replied with a chuckle handing her a glass of wine.

Isabelle laughed, “I don’t think I can bottle that.”

She turned her attention to the top shelf of the bookcase, “Your first edition of ‘The Time Machine’, can I have a look at it?”

Hesitating for a moment he nodded, “If you want.”

Setting her glass down on the table Isabelle carefully picked up the book and opened it with a smile, “What’s this?” she asked before reading the handwritten note, “To my Rip, remember you can move in space as well as time so always make it home to me, love Miranda.”

Rip swallowed slightly, “It was a gift from my wife.”

Isabelle carefully returned the book to its place on the shelf, “It is beautiful. Although, Rip?”

“Miranda always called me that,” Rip smiled fondly in memory, “She thought Michael wasn’t interesting enough considering my areas of study.”

Isabelle reached out and took his hand, “I can understand that. Where did the name come from?”

Rip grimaced very slightly, “My middle name is Ripley.”

“That is unusual,” Isabelle bit her lip to keep from smiling.

“It was the name of the man who found me as a baby,” Rip replied, “One of the nurses thought it was appropriate.”

Isabelle rested her hand on his cheek, “I think I would have liked Miranda.”

“I should get back to making dinner,” he dropped his eyes.

Rip returned to the kitchen wishing he hadn’t offered to make Isabelle dinner but he had been trying to allow her into his life a little more. He still wasn’t ready to let her meet Jonas, which was why he was currently at the girls’ apartment watching Disney movies, so this had been the compromise he’d made.

 

“That was delicious,” Isabelle smiled, finishing the last of her meal, “Where did you learn to cook?”

Rip shrugged, “Miranda got me lessons for our first Christmas after we married. I think she was sick of frozen pizza or leftovers on my nights to make dinner.”

Isabelle sipped her wine looking at him thoughtfully, “I think this is the most you’ve talked about Miranda since we met,” she caught his hand when he dropped his eyes, “I understand that it isn’t easy letting me close to you.”

Rip nodded, “I do enjoy spending time with you, Isabelle but it has been a long time since...I met Miranda when I was eighteen.”

“I have no expectations,” Isabelle reminded him, “Let’s just enjoy each other’s company. Okay?”

Surprised but relieved Rip nodded, “Okay.”

“But I want a lot of home-cooked meals,” Isabelle teased.

They moved back to the living room and finished their wine while talking. Isabelle cooed over the pictures of Jonas he had dotted around the room, asking about him and laughing at the stories Rip told.

“I should go so you can get him to bed,” Isabelle said about an hour later, “I hope you’ll consider letting me meet him at some point.”

Rip nodded non-committal as he saw her to the door, “I’ll see you next week.”

Isabelle pushed up slightly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, when she pulled back Isabelle smiled, “Goodnight.”

Rip waited until she was in the elevator before he went across the hall and knocked on the door.

Ali opened it and motioned him in, “How was dinner?”

“Nice,” he replied, “Where’s Jonas?”

“Fast asleep in our bed,” Ali replied, “He fell asleep during the third story we read him.”

Rip headed into the bedroom and smiled finding his baby boy sleeping on his stomach, arms and legs spread across the bed like a little starfish while his mouth hung open with Gideon curled up on the bed beside him.

“He’s so cute,” Katrina whispered from his side.

Turning to her Rip smiled, “I know. Was he any trouble?”

“Not a bit,” Ali assured him, “Neither was Gideon.”

Lifting his sleeping son into his arms, Rip carried him through to his own bedroom tucking him in while Katrina brought Gideon and placed the puppy onto her bed. Katrina squeezed his arm and headed out leaving him alone.

 

Rip lay staring at the ceiling thinking about the kiss Isabelle had given him. He hadn’t been kissed in a long time, not since just before Miranda had given birth.

It had been...nice.

Closing his eyes Rip fell asleep without realising.

_“I can’t leave you,” he told a beautiful woman standing in front of him, her eyes filled with deep affection._

_“No, you can’t,” she breathed, “I will always be with you.”_

_Rip moved without thought and kissed her deeply, pulling her close to him wanting to hold onto her forever._

Waking with a gasp Rip frowned confused.

He’d never seen the woman in his life but her voice, he knew it because it had been in every weird dream he’d had since the accident.

A concussion should not last this long.


	5. Chapter 5

Rip kept one arm wrapped around Ali’s shoulders the other held a sleeping Jonas against his shoulder while he had Gideon’s carrier in his hand and the backpack with Jonas’ things on his back. He kept her moving through the corridors of the hospital finally finding the waiting room Captain Singh, Detective West and several other cops were occupying all looking worried.

He felt Ali stiffen in fear but kept her moving towards them hoping that they weren’t going to hear the worst.

“Ms Kingsley,” Captain Singh stepped forward, “We’re waiting for the doctor to come and update us on Katrina’s condition.”

“What happened?” Rip asked knowing Ali couldn’t.

Singh swapped a quick look with West before answering, “There was an attack downtown by a meta-human who could control electricity.”

“Like the Flash?” Rip demanded.

West shook his head, “No, this guy could siphon it out of anything but it was like a drug to him. He was crazed, sucking it in until he overloaded and exploded, in a manner of speaking. Officer Avery was moving people out of the firing line when a woman fell. Katrina went to help and was struck by debris.”

“How bad?” Ali spoke up finally, fear filling her voice.

“She was trapped under a concrete block,” Singh replied softly, “And unconscious when they managed to free her.”

Rip pulled Ali into him murmuring in her ear, “It’s going to be okay.”

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Singh suggested.

Moving Ali to one of the rows of seats along the edge of the room, Rip waited until she was sitting before he placed Jonas in her arms. Still fast asleep, a brass band could march past his ear and he wouldn’t wake up, Jonas snuggled into the warmth holding him. The little boy also gave Ali someone to focus on and cuddle while she waited for news. Rip then slid Gideon’s carrier just under the chair beside her, relieved the puppy also hadn’t woken up and hoping no one noticed they’d brought her before he took the seat at Ali’s side.

He’d been woken by frantic knocking on his door barely a half hour before stunned to find Ali in tears when he opened it. Rip managed to work out that Katrina was hurt and in hospital. Not wanting Ali to be alone, or to drive in the state she was in, Rip put Gideon into her carrier, handed Jonas’ backpack to Ali after quickly adding some snacks for him before lifting the sleeping child, quilt and all, into his arms.

 

“Can I get either of you some coffee or something to eat?” West asked, coming over to them after a while.

Ali shook her head, “I’m fine.”

“You should eat something,” Rip said softly, “It’s getting close to breakfast.”

She looked at him and for the first time since he’d met her Ali didn’t look like the strong, brilliant woman he admired but a terrified child needing reassurance. 

“Until we have news you have to remain positive,” Rip reminded her, “Katrina is strong and you know she will mock us mercilessly for being worried for no reason.”

Ali let out a small laugh resting her cheek against Jonas’ hair, “I know.”

“I’m going to go with Detective West to get us something to eat and drink,” Rip told her, “You look after Jonas and Gideon for the moment, I’ll be back soon. Okay?”

She nodded, “Okay, Michael.”

He squeezed her hand before standing and catching up with West.

“Detective,” Rip said softly as they walked towards the canteen, “Tell me honestly, how bad is it?”

West let out a sigh, “From what I overheard from the paramedics it could be very bad.”

Rip took a deep breath, “Okay.”

“It was good of you to come with Ms Kingsley,” West noted when they entered the canteen.

“Well,” Rip replied softly, “Ali and Katrina have basically become my family since I moved here. I wasn’t letting her come alone.” 

“How did you get the dog past the nurses?” West asked amused.

Rip shrugged, “She’s asleep and people only noticed the child I was carrying.”

West chuckled as they collected several coffees along with some sandwiches and snacks for everyone waiting upstairs.

*********************************************

Joe handed Singh his coffee watching Rip as he sat beside Alison Kingsley coaxing her to eat something after taking his son back into his arms. He rubbed his eyes hoping the caffeine would kick in soon because it had been a long night, a very long night and all he wanted was to sleep.

He smiled slightly seeing the little boy beginning to stir in his father’s arms, thinking back to when Iris was that age.

“Daddy?” Jonas let out a confused moan before shifting slightly against Rip’s shoulder.

Rip rubbed the little boy’s back gently rocking him, “Its okay. Go back to sleep.” Jonas murmured slightly but his eyes closed and he fell asleep again. 

Joe felt his phone buzz making him jump slightly in surprise.

“Dad?” Iris demanded the moment he answered it, “Are you okay?”

Moving away so he could speak privately he quickly assured his daughter of his health.

“Did Cisco get anything more on our meta’s friends?” Joe asked softly.

“Nothing yet,” she told him, “What about the officer who was hurt?”

“We’re still waiting,” Joe replied turning again to be sure he wasn’t overheard, “Rip Hunter is at the hospital so tell Cisco no appearing from nowhere and keep the Flash away. Emotions are running high so any information comes over the phone. I don’t want him to see anything to stir up his memories.”

“I’ll let them know,” Iris promised, “Just keep us up to date about Officer Avery.”

“I will. Tell Barry to be careful.”

 

“Doctor?” Singh spoke up making everyone turn to the woman walking into the room.

Before Rip could move West appeared, “I’ll take him for you.”

Hesitating for a moment Rip slowly transferred his son into the Detective’s waiting arms, “Thank you,” he said before wrapping his arm around Ali as they moved to the Doctor.

“I’m Dr Hayes I’ve been treating Officer Avery. It’s not as bad as we first thought,” she told them, “It appears that the heat from the explosion softened the concrete so it moulded to Officer Avery when it struck her.”

“What does that mean?” Rip demanded, “How hurt is she?”

“Amazingly,” Hayes smiled, “She only has a broken leg.”

Ali stared at the other woman, “That’s all?”

“That’s it,” Hayes confirmed, “You can see her now. I will warn you she’s a little groggy.”

They followed Hayes to a room and Rip smiled in relief seeing Katrina sitting there on the bed, she was pale and her right leg was in plaster but she was alive.

Ali moved instantly wrapping Katrina in a tight embrace, who gently stroked her girlfriend’s back.

“I’m okay,” Katrina soothed.

“Are you sure?” Ali pulled back and stared at intently.

Katrina smiled, looking a little stoned in Rip’s opinion, “I am although the bed feels like its spinning constantly.”

“That’ll be the painkillers you’re on,” Rip noted, making Katrina jump slightly that she hadn’t noticed him.

“Who has Jonas?” Katrina demanded when Rip moved to her side.

He hugged her tightly knowing she was surprised that he did so, “Detective West is currently watching him. I wasn’t letting Ali come here alone.”

The door opened and Singh walked in.

“Officer Avery,” he smiled at her, “You know I would have given you time off if you’d asked.”

Katrina chuckled, “That would have been the easy option, Captain.”

“Mr Hunter,” he turned to Rip only to be interrupted by Katrina.

“It’s Dr Hunter,” she corrected.

Singh nodded, “Apologies, Dr Hunter your puppy woke up,” he said, making Rip wince, “Officer Grayson took her for a walk.”

“Thank you,” Rip replied, “I’d better get her and Jonas home.”

Ali quickly hugged him, “Thank you.”

“Let me know if you need anything,” Rip told her.

 

Returning to the waiting room Rip found Detective West singing softly to Jonas who was still sleeping thankfully, the man had a pleasant voice and Rip smiled slightly when the man looked up seeing him there.

“Thank you for watching him,” Rip said, taking his son back into his arms.

West smiled, “It wasn’t hard since he slept the entire time. I’m guessing it’s not always that way.”

Rip nodded, “I wouldn’t have him any other way.”

“I know the feeling,” West replied explaining, “I have three kids, all grown up now but I remember that age. I know how tired I was.”

Feeling a little uncomfortable Rip shrugged, “Which is why I’m grateful to have Ali and Katrina. I should go. Thank you again, Detective.”

Turning he headed downstairs, finding the policeman who had taken Gideon for a walk he managed to get both her and Jonas in the car. Sliding into the driver’s seat Rip let out a long sigh of relief.

*********************************************

Jonas was a wonderful little boy, sweet and curious who Rip adored beyond measure but there were days when his adorable little boy became a complete and total monster.

Today had been one of those days.

He had no idea what the tantrum was about, there had been nothing unusual about the day but Jonas refused to eat his dinner, didn’t want to read his book or play with his toys then wouldn’t put his pyjamas on for bed.

Finally, after a lot of yelling and tears, Jonas was in bed and asleep. Rip dropped onto the couch utterly exhausted. He was relieved tomorrow was Saturday and, despite her broken leg, Katrina insisted they were still watching Jonas the way they always did. Gideon barked and bounced up beside him.

“Hey, Gideon,” he gently stroked her soft fur when she settled onto his lap, “At least you’re not trying to drive me insane today.”

She let out a soft bark nudging at him when he stopped stroking her.

He gently scratched her head, “I know it’s just one of those days but I really wish he didn’t have them.”

Rip let out a long sigh and continued to pet Gideon while staring at the TV, jumping slightly when his phone buzzed.

Seeing Isabelle was calling Rip grimaced. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to her but after fighting all evening with Jonas he just didn’t have the energy so let it go to voicemail.

“I’ll talk to her tomorrow,” he told Gideon, “I’m not avoiding her.”

And he wasn’t, not really but since she’d kissed him the week before his dreams had been filled with a different kiss, a voice he was drawn to and a feeling that something wasn’t right. A feeling that wouldn’t leave him even when he was awake.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wow,” Ali smiled when she opened the door, “Michael, you scrub up nicely. I honestly didn’t know you owned a suit.”

Rip rolled his eyes, “Thanks.”

Chuckling she crouched to hug Jonas ushering him inside to see Katrina with Gideon bounding in behind him, “So, are you picking Isabelle up or...”

“I’m meeting her there,” Rip replied, watching Jonas climb onto the couch beside the woman whose right leg was still in plaster and resting on a stool.

Ali frowned at him.

“She’s working before the party,” he defended himself, “There’s no point in her going home to change only to go back to the museum.”

Ali shrugged, “I’ll give you that.”

Shaking his head Rip headed over to his son, “Now I want you to be good for Katrina and Ali. Go to bed when they tell you with no arguments. Promise?” 

Jonas nodded reaching up he hugged Rip tightly, “I promise, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Rip murmured before kissing the top of his head, “Have fun tonight.”

Placing him carefully back on the couch, Rip smiled at Katrina who hugged Jonas to her before he headed out.

 

Rip smiled to himself when he reached the museum for the fundraiser. The place looked wonderful, decorated and lit up as people milled around studying the paintings and sculptures that were set around the room.

“Michael,” Isabelle waved to him from the bar.

Dodging through the crowd Rip gave her a quick smile and kiss on the cheek hello, admiring the long midnight blue dress she was wearing. 

“You look beautiful,” Rip told her.

“Thank you,” she replied softly, “And you’re wearing a suit.”

Rip laughed slightly, “You know I’ve already had this conversation with Ali.”

“I hope she told you how handsome you look in it,” Isabelle said running her hand along his arm before she turned and lifted two glasses of champagne, “So, do you want to see some of the pieces I’ve been working on?”

Offering his arm Rip smiled, “I’d love to.”

They walked through the room, sipping their drinks as Isabelle guided him through all the artwork. They reached a long velvet curtain and Isabelle motioned him to continue on.

“I am going to let you see a few paintings that we have just recently acquired,” she said leading him into the small room, “These are all going to be part of a new exhibition on mythology.”

Intrigued Rip moved to the first painting and studied it.

“Is this meant to be Camelot?” he asked turning to her.

“Yes,” Isabelle nodded, “The artist painted several depictions although some are a little odd but it’s an incredible collection.”

Moving to the next painting Rip felt a shiver slide along his spine, it was a black knight standing in front of the castle with several soldiers kneeling before him each had a strange spot of green on the temple. Staring at it Rip saw a shadowy indistinct figure just behind the black knight and his stomach rolled.

“Hey,” Isabelle touching his arm made him turn, “I’ll be a minute. I’m being summoned by my boss. Can I trust you in here alone?”

“I’ll do my best to restrain from stealing anything,” he joked back a little stiffly.

He watched her leave the room before turning to look at the next painting. Again the black knight was there, fighting several strange people but Rip’s eyes focussed again on the shadowy figure who he knew somehow was controlling the soldiers.

The sick feeling rose in his stomach again and he grimaced at the headache that he could feel coming on.

Walking round the paintings every time he saw the shadowy figure in black Rip’s nausea built and he felt his breathing suddenly becoming laboured. Part of him knew he was having a panic attack and couldn’t understand why.

“Calm down,” he said to himself, “Calm down.”

His headache was getting worse and Rip knew he had to get out of the room. Hearing someone behind him Rip turned, relieved to see Isabelle returning.

“Sorry about that,” she smiled at him, “I promise I’ve finished for the night,” she frowned slightly as she looked at him, “Are you okay?”

Rip forced a smile onto his face lying, “I’m fine.”

Sliding her arm through his Isabelle led him out of the room back into the main foyer. Glancing back at the room with the paintings Rip felt another shudder go through him, forcing himself to turn back to Isabelle he tried to forget them.

*********************************************

Rip lay staring at the ceiling. 

It was almost 3am and he didn’t think he’d slept for more than a few minutes at a time all night. Or the past three nights. 

In fact he hadn’t slept since the party at the museum.

It meant he wasn’t having weird dreams at the moment because every time he closed his eyes he was assaulted by strange images and sensations which were keeping him awake. The worst one was the feeling of his hand wrapping around a woman’s neck and squeezing until it snapped. It made him even sicker than he already felt.

Throwing the covers off Rip decided just to get up and watch something. He would hopefully fall asleep on the couch.

Leaving his bedroom Rip checked on Jonas, smiling to see his baby boy curled around his favourite bear fast asleep with a smile on his face. He appeared to be dreaming good dreams at least.

Kneeling beside the bed Rip gently fixed the covers around his son. Stroking his hair for a moment making sure Jonas was comfortable Rip pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

As long as Jonas was safe and with him then everything would be fine. Making sure he didn’t disturb his boy Rip stood again and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

 

“You look terrible,” Ali said when she opened the door to him.

Rip frowned letting Jonas run past him inside where he climbed on the couch beside Katrina who hugged him, “I’m just a little tired. Haven’t slept well the past few nights.”

“You know we’re happy to watch him past lunch,” Ali reminded him, “You can get some rest.”

Rip shook his head, “No, I’ll come pick him up for lunch.”

“Michael,” Ali sighed but didn’t continue when he looked at her with the expression she knew meant he wasn’t changing his mind, “Alright, we’ll see you in a few hours.”

Saying a quick goodbye to his son Rip took Gideon and started out. He headed to the park for Gideon’s walk, hoping the fresh air would help clear his head and maybe he would actually get some sleep tonight.

It had been a long time since he’d had so little sleep. Back when Jonas was just a baby Rip had to get up every few hours to feed him so a full nights’ sleep had been something that happened to other people. However Jonas had been a good sleeper and by about six months he was sleeping most of the night, with Rip getting proper rest a few weeks later.

He was barely getting much work done either because focus was something that happened to other people at the moment.

Rip was also avoiding Isabelle at the moment. She’d called a few times since the party at the museum but Rip had either sent the call to voicemail or used Jonas as an excuse not to talk. He would feel bad about it but right now he didn’t have the energy.

 

Heading back to the apartment to make lunch before he picked Jonas up, yells made Rip turn and he saw smoke rising from a nearby building. Picking up Gideon to protect her from the rush of people, a rush of air and a flash of lightening told him the Flash had arrived.

Suddenly people filled the street who hadn’t been there before the smoke began to lessen then fade into nothing. The Flash appeared again and quickly looked around. He turned and looked directly at Rip who frowned at the feeling of déjà-vu that hit him. For several moments the fastest man alive didn’t move, he looked at Rip who stared back convinced he had seen the eyes before. Suddenly the Flash disappeared leaving Rip confused.

Shaking himself Rip checked his watch realising the time he had to get back to Jonas. His son was all that mattered. All that ever mattered and these stupid dreams he was having weren’t important as long as they didn’t interfere with caring for his boy.

 

“The movie’s not finished,” Jonas pouted when Rip arrived back at the apartment.

Rip sighed, “Its lunchtime, Jonas.”

“Daddy...”

“Have you made lunch?” Katrina said before Jonas began to cry.

Rip shook his head.

“Ali is going to pick up some burgers for us,” she said, “Since I don’t want food poisoning on top of a broken leg. So why don’t you stay here and have lunch with us? It means Jonas can see the end of the film and you don’t have to cook.”

Rip looked down at Jonas’s hopeful wide-eyes sighing in defeat and nodding, “Alright.”

“Ali,” Katrina called smiling when her girlfriend appeared out the kitchen, “Can you get Michael and Jonas their usual too?”

A smile touched the other woman’s lips, “No problem,” grabbing her bag Ali left quickly to pick up their food.

Katrina turned to Rip who settled on the couch, Jonas climbed onto his lap and settled against him while Gideon found her favourite corner in a beam of sunlight to sleep in. When Katrina put the movie back on Rip wrapped his arms around his son, holding him tightly against his chest while Jonas rested back against him.

Not really interested in the movie, one of the Toy Story ones, Rip allowed his eyes to close. With Jonas in his arms Rip’s only thoughts were of his boy and Rip fell asleep without realising it, holding his son.


	7. Chapter 7

Rip took Jonas’ hand and led him down the walkway into the swimming pool. The little boy grinned as the warm water lapped at his feet while they waded in.

Jonas loved the water, Katrina joked constantly he was part fish. Rip had signed him up for lessons but they didn’t start for another few weeks. For now he was wearing armbands with fish all over them while Rip did his best to teach him the basics, some of the time anyway.

A squeal of laughter came from his son when they sped down one of the slides into the pool, Jonas on his lap.

The rest of the hour was spent alternating between splashing, teaching Jonas how to kick his legs properly and going on the slides.

Rip loved spending time like this with Jonas, just the two of them having fun together. It made everything else completely irrelevant including his weird dreams.

Rip still wasn’t sleeping much so had been drinking enough caffeine to fell a small rhino in the hopes he’d be able to keep going. Which so far had been working.

“Will we go for lunch?” Rip asked his son while getting him dried and dressed.

Jonas nodded before asking, “What about Gideon?”

“Ali and Katrina are looking after Gideon,” Rip reminded him, “So we don’t need to worry about her for now.”

The boy nodded, “Can we get pizza?”

“Of course,” Rip replied, “I think that sounds like a great idea. Sit nicely while I get ready and then we’ll go for pizza.”

 

The sun was shining as they walked by the park heading to the restaurant for lunch, Jonas happily chatting at his side while Rip held his hand. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Will Trina’s leg get better soon?”

Rip frowned, Jonas had been quiet on the subject of Katrina’s injury but it had obviously been on his mind for a while.

Lifting Jonas into his arms, so they didn’t have to stop walking for the conversation, Rip nodded, “Yes, her leg will get better soon but until it does you have to be careful not to hurt her.”

Jonas nodded solemnly.

“Would you like us to get her a present to make her feel better?” Rip asked.

Jonas nodded again.

Kissing his son’s forehead Rip dropped him back down taking his hand again, “We’ll do that after lunch.”

 

They were seated in a corner booth of the restaurant. It was one Ali had shown him which catered for kids. Rip liked it because Jonas got both a special menu and an activity pack which he instantly started working on allowing Rip to drink his tea. Also the booth was quite private allowing him to feel hidden away from the rest of the world.

He had decided to introduce Jonas to Isabelle finally. Jonas was beginning to ask about her again and Rip could see he was confused that Daddy was meeting someone but he wasn’t being allowed to. 

The question was how to do it. 

Although Rip hoped he’d managed to get some proper sleep before he did so.

His musings were interrupted by several people sitting in the booth behind them who were in the middle of a conversation.

“I only brought it up because you were talking about looking at the files,” a familiar voice said making Rip frown.

Angling the napkin holder slightly he spotted the man with long dark hair he’d met a few months ago, the same man who had been in the museum during the Western exhibit.

“Ramon,” another man replied, older this time, “How many times do I have to say it?”

“You’re not that Harrison Wells,” Cisco Ramon said, the eye-roll clear in his voice.

The other man let out a slight snort, “Who wasn’t even...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know he was Eobard Thawne,” Ramon cut him off and Rip felt a shiver run along his spine at the name, “My point, Harry, is that it was a bad idea then and it’s an even worse one now.”

“Are you two still arguing?” a woman’s voice interrupted, “I was hoping we would at least get a quiet lunch.”

As chatting continued from the other table Rip found that all he could hear was the name ‘Eobard Thawne’.

Something about that name made him cold, it made him want to run away and hide. 

 

The people behind him were still talking stopping only to order while all Rip could think was Eobard Thawne. 

It was like a worm twisting in his head, sliding through and pulling his focus every time he tried to think about anything else.

Pain shot through his temple and Rip rubbed it hoping the ache would fade quickly but it didn’t. The pressure built in his head, while he tried to focus again.

“Daddy?” Jonas voice pulled him back to the table, “What’s wrong?”

Rip forced himself to focus on his son, “Nothing. I’m fine.”

But even as he assured the little boy Rip felt dread fill him, Jonas was in danger. He knew it. Deep inside he was sure that his little boy was in jeopardy and Rip had to get him out of here. He had to get him away from the group sitting in the booth behind him.

“Here you go,” the waitress appeared with a smile placing their lunch in front of them making Rip jump.

“Thank you,” he breathed shakily.

Completely oblivious to his barely contained panic she placed a plate in front of Jonas who grinned up at her.

“Jonas, it’s time to go,” Rip said suddenly.

Confused the boy frowned but Rip threw some money on the table and caught Jonas’ hand pulling him away from the table.

“Daddy?” Jonas cried.

Rip stalled when the group in the booth behind him turned.

“Jonas,” he pulled his son closer trying to focus against the pain building in his head, “We’re leaving now.”

His knees buckled suddenly and Rip heard Jonas cry out in fear while hands caught his arm holding him. Rip tried to get away from whoever held him captive, trying to reach his son but he couldn’t. It felt like a sharp burning hot knife sliced through his brain. He had to get Jonas away from here, he had to protect him, he had to get away from Eobard Thawne. 

Rip heard his son call out before the world around him went black

 

Slowly opening his eyes Rip became aware he was somehow in a hospital room.

“Hey there,” Katrina smiled at him, “How’re you feeling?”

Blinking in confusion Rip murmured, “What happened?”

“You collapsed,” Ali appeared on his other side, “The doctors aren’t sure why fully but they think exhaustion may have played a role. They also think it could also be some kind of lingering after-effects from your accident your lack of sleep and overdosing of caffeine has triggered.” 

Rip grimaced, “That was months ago,” his eyes opened in realisation suddenly, “Jonas? Where is he?”

“It’s okay,” Katrina soothed him, “Detective West was with me when Ali called, he’s sitting with Jonas just now.”

Panic filled Rip, “No. It has to be one you staying with him, only you two. Please...”

“It’s okay,” Katrina soothed looking confused at his distress.

“I’m going to go to Jonas,” Ali told him before adding, “Do you want to see him?”

Rip nodded.

“Give us a few minutes,” Katrina said, turning back to Rip she frowned, “Before he comes in you need to calm yourself because he is scared. You fainted, Michael in front of him. We will look after Jonas, and Gideon, tonight while you get some proper sleep. You need it and once you’re home we’re going to have a conversation about you letting us help you more.”

“Katrina...”

“Michael,” she took his hand, “It doesn’t make you a bad father if you accept help.”

The door opened before Rip could answer and relief filled him to see Jonas walk in with Ali.

“Daddy,” the little boy cried running over.

Ali lifted him onto the bed and Rip hugged him tightly.

“Are you feeling better now, Daddy?” Jonas asked worriedly.

Rip gently stroked his son’s hair as he hugged him tightly, “I’m fine, Jonas I promise. I’m just a little tired.”

“Do you have a bug?” Jonas asked thoughtfully, “Like I did a few months ago.”

“A little like that,” Katrina told him, “And your daddy needs to sleep now. So, you and Gideon are going to stay with me and Ali tonight.”

Jonas pouted, “Why can’t I stay with Daddy?”

Ali stroked the little boy’s hair, “Your daddy needs to sleep and this means we can watch Toy Story again.”

“You won’t be lonely?” Jonas asked Rip.

Rip pulled his son into another tight embrace, “I am going to get a good night’s sleep and I will see you tomorrow.”

Ali took Jonas into her arms, “Make sure you do sleep.”

Katrina shifted slightly on her crutches, “He’ll be fine and I promise he’ll be with one of us at all times.”

“Thank you,” Rip whispered watching the two women take his son out of the room knowing Jonas would be safe with them.

*********************************************

Cisco frowned as he studied the screen before him.

“Well?” Harry demanded.

Turning to the older man Cisco folded his arms, “His memories are resurfacing and we probably helped it happen by mentioning Thawne in his earshot.”

“Why would that bring them back?” Harry asked, “It seems an odd thing to trigger them when he’s already met you and Barry not to mention Joe and the Flash.”

“Because Thawne isn’t just someone he knows about,” Cisco explained, “It’s a traumatic memory. And if he was experiencing recall already something like that could put it into overload.”

Harry held up his hand, “What did Thawne do to him?”

Cisco grimaced, “I can’t say. I promised Gideon that everything she told me about it would remain confidential.”

“So, what do we do?” Harry frowned, “Because if he’s started to remember some things he’ll start questioning everything which could mean...”

“I know,” Cisco cut him off turning back to the computer in front of him, “He’s in the hospital tonight which gives me some time to contact Gideon and work out a plan.”

“Ramon,” Harry said stepping back slightly and raising his hands, “I don’t think you have the time.”

“What” Cisco turned freezing when he saw Rip Hunter standing there with a gun in his hand.

The former time traveller stared at them coldly, “I don’t care which one of you does it but someone is going to tell me what the hell is going on?”


	8. Chapter 8

Rip gripped the gun he was holding on the two men. Part of him freely admitted that this was absolutely insane but he also knew that they knew what was happening to him and he needed answers.

The older of the two men slowly began to edge towards a bench where a phone sat.

“I wouldn’t,” Rip stated coldly stopping him in his tracks, “From recent experience I’m an excellent shot.”

Cisco held up his hands, “Michael, put the gun down. I know you’re confused but I promise I can help.”

“Why should I trust you?” Rip demanded.

“Because I have your answers,” Cisco took a few steps forward, “And if we wanted to hurt you we could have done it a long time ago.”

Slowly Rip lowered the gun he’d appropriated from one of the security guards at the hospital, proving he was apparently a good thief as well, before sagging as the adrenalin wore off. The older man caught his arm helping him to the nearest chair.

“Caitlin,” Cisco’s voice came from nearby, “Come to the cortex.”

Rubbing a hand across his eyes Rip looked at the two men standing watching him concerned before he placed the gun on the bench beside him.

“I’ll put this somewhere safe,” the older man said taking the weapon.

“Harry,” Cisco called, “Let Joe know what’s going on.”

The other man, Harry, nodded before he left and Rip looked back at the younger one.

“You look like hell,” Cisco said with a grimace.

Rip sighed, “I haven’t been sleeping.”

“Then you should have stayed in the hospital.”

“Cisco,” a woman’s voice scolded, “What’s so...oh.”

Looking up Rip saw the young woman who had been with them in the restaurant earlier, was it only that afternoon? It felt so much longer.

“I’m Caitlin,” she gave him a reassuring smile before suggesting, “Why don’t you take a seat on the bed? I want to make sure you don’t collapse again.”

Although still unsure Rip nodded and unsteadily made his way to the bed just off the room they were in.

 

Cisco stood waiting while Caitlin checked over their guest. Rip looked drawn and pale. His lack of sleep, trying to keep up with his son and the fear of whatever he had been remembering had obviously put a lot of strain on the man.

Finally Caitlin was satisfied he wasn’t going to collapse again and turned to Cisco, “He needs to eat and drink something. Before you do anything else.”

At her stern look Cisco shrugged, “I’ll ask Barry to get some pizza and soda. Okay?”

Caitlin nodded, “Call me if I’m needed.”

Giving her a small mock salute Cisco turned back to the man sitting on the bed looking resigned to sit there all night. He quickly text his friend for some food, knowing he’d owe Barry a favour but right now he had more important things to worry about.

“Hey,” he let Rip know he was there, “Caitlin has told me you’ve to eat first so I’m getting pizza. Once we get through some of that I’ll explain. Okay?”

Rip frowned but he nodded. 

 

Once he’d had a few slices of the pizza Rip turned to Cisco, “Alright. I’ve eaten something so I want to know what the hell is going on.”

Cisco took a deep breath, “Just under a year ago I was contacted and asked to help integrate you into life here in Central City. I found you a job and an apartment while helping to create a background for you.”

“Why?”

“I’m not the person who can tell you that,” Cisco stated, he turned and picked up a remote control. Handing it to Rip he motioned to the screen at his side, “Press play. And hit the call button when you’re finished.”

Accepting the remote control Rip waited until Cisco had left the room. He took a deep breath and hit play, jumping when his own face appeared on the screen before him.

“Hello, Michael,” the man on the screen said softly, “If you’re seeing this then your memories have begun to return to a degree either you’ve contacted the Star Labs team or they’ve had to bring you in for your own safety. I understand how strange and frightening this experience is but it was necessary.”

Rip stared at the screen stunned.

“I know you have a million questions,” the other version of him continued, “I know you want me to tell you everything but I can’t. What I can tell you is that the decision to change your memories, the decision you, well I made was for one reason only. To protect Jonas.”

Rip caught his breath.

“He’s the reason, Michael. And he is the only thing that matters. You removed your memories to ensure that nothing and no one would ever be able to take him away,” the man on the screen told him, “I promise you he is your son, Miranda was his mother and you loved her the way you remember. I created most of the history you remember from my own so I assure you that what you remember about her is completely real. Yes, she was amazing, smart, beautiful and always right.”

Rip chuckled softly.

“Now comes the hard part. You have a choice to make which I know isn’t going to be easy in any way. You can allow your memories to return, Cisco can contact someone who will be able to help but that will place Jonas in danger. Or you can choose to allow Cisco to repress them once more,” the other version shook his head, “I hope you choose the latter because if you choose to remember you will never be able to reverse that decision and your son, my son will be in danger again.”

The man on the screen, the other version of him sighed and dropped his head slightly for a moment before looking back up.

“I’ve already made that choice,” he said quietly, “I chose to leave everything behind, including someone I cared for a great deal, to keep Jonas safe. It’s now yours to make. I am sorry that I can’t give you any more information but the more I tell you the less chance the wipe will work again if you do agree to it.”

“There’s nothing more I can say, Michael. I can only hope you make the right choice.”

With that the message ended.

 

Cisco found Rip sitting still staring at the screen with his own face showing. 

“Hey,” he let the older man know he was there, “How you doing?”

Rip let out a long slow breath, “I’m not sure to be honest.”

Cisco shrugged, “Considering everything that makes sense,” he took a quick breath, “Okay, I know I’m not giving you a lot of time but I need to know what your decision is.”

“You mean to go back to being ignorant of who I really am,” Rip snapped, “Or allow you to remove my memories in the hopes that I really am protecting Jonas?”

“Look I know this isn’t an easy decision for you to make,” Cisco replied.

Rip stared at him for a moment, “What was I like? Before my memories were changed?”

“Not a clue,” Cisco smiled, “I’ve never met the other you.”

“Then why...”

“Mick, the big scary guy you saw me with at the museum, brought you and Jonas here,” Cisco explained, “You’d already done the memory wipe and trusted only him with the task of bringing you both here. I was given all the information I needed by Gideon, your friend and the only other one who knew Mick had brought you here.”

Rip frowned in thought, “I called my dog Gideon.”

“Yeah, I think she was happy about that but honestly I can’t be sure,” Cisco replied amused before he returned to the topic at hand, “Anyway from what I do know you did all this to protect your son. I agreed to help. I contacted Dr McGee who was more than happy to give you a job considering your qualifications and I found a place for you guys to live.”

“McGee knows,” Rip breathed before asking, “Do Ali and Katrina?”

Cisco shook his head, “Nope. You just got lucky with them as your neighbours.”

Rip fell into silence again thinking about everything turning back when Cisco spoke up once more.

“So, what am I doing?” he asked, “Restoring or removing your memories.”

*********************************************

Katrina frowned confused finding Rip standing outside the door. Since he’d been released from the hospital Rip was sleeping properly again meaning he felt and looked better than he had in weeks.

“You’re early,” she said hobbling back to the couch, “Ali and Jonas are still at the park.”

Rip shrugged dropping onto the couch beside her, “Yeah, I thought they would be.”

“What’s wrong?” Katrina asked concerned.

He let out a long sigh, “Isabelle decided we shouldn’t see each other anymore. Apparently she got fed up waiting for me to allow her into my life properly.”

“Sorry,” Katrina reached out for his hand and giving it a squeeze in sympathy, “Getting dumped sucks.”

Rip leaned back closing his eyes, “And now I know that.”

“Wait,” she cried, making him turn to her, “You’ve never been dumped?”

He shrugged, “I told you I met Miranda when I was eighteen.”

“And before that?”

“I didn’t date before that,” Rip replied with another shrug.

Katrina laughed, “So Miranda was every one of your firsts?”

Rolling his eyes Rip nodded.

“And I thought you couldn’t be any sweeter,” she pinched his cheek.

Batting her away he frowned, “I really wonder sometimes why I talk to you.”

“Because we’re your only friends,” she teased him, “And Jonas loves us.”

Rip chuckled, “Do you want me to make some lunch for them getting back?”

“That’d be great.”

Bouncing to his feet Rip headed into the kitchen, despite Isabelle ending their ‘friendship’ he felt better than he had for a while.

 

Cisco piloted the small drone that had been watching over Rip for the past few hours back to Star Labs.

“It appears to have worked,” Cisco reported, “His memories are gone once more and the additional block you designed appears to be working as well as we hoped.”

“That is good to know, Mr Ramon,” Gideon replied, “Hopefully this time anything that would normally prompt a memory will be ignored. It should also stop his subconscious providing him with dreams that could trigger memories.”

Cisco nodded, “That’s helpful since one of his closest friends is a cop who works with Joe.”

“If you require any additional help,” Gideon told him, “Feel free to contact me. I shall do what I can from here.”

“I will,” Cisco replied.

“Mr Ramon,” Gideon spoke up before he could disconnect the comm. link, “Please check on them every so often and ensure that they are safe.”

Cisco smiled slightly, “I promise, Gideon. I’ll watch over them for you.”

“Thank you, Mr Ramon,” Gideon replied before she cut communication.

Sure that Rip was now back to living his life, with no memory of his previous one, Cisco went back to work. 

He had several ideas for Barry’s suit he wanted to work on.


End file.
